


Money's Worth

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, couple sex, people that actually like each other having hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen and Quinn attend a fundraiser for the Petunia's. Jensen is auctioned off to the highest bidder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after Man Cubs (but will still make sense if you haven't read that series)

 

 

**“Money’s Worth”**

"You know, prostitution is still illegal in the state of New Hampshire." Jensen informed Quinn loudly from the shower as he leaned his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

Quinn smirked to herself and continued to get ready for their night out. He was adorable when he was trying to make her laugh.

"Yes, I am well aware, my love." she called back dryly and finished applying her eyeliner.

"I can't believe you're cool with selling me off, QBall...that's just _cold._ " he pretended to sound offended, but his amusement was obvious.

"Let's just hope we get a good price for that highly-trained, special forces body!" Quinn volleyed back with laughter in her voice.

She listened to Jensen's laughter echo through the bathroom and took one last look at her makeup in the mirror and was fairly satisfied with the result. Tonight was going to fun. She and Jensen didn't get to go out as often as they use to.

Their babysitter, Robin, was already out in the living room playing with Cooper and Jackson and Quinn couldn't wait to get out the door. She had been working hard planning this fundraiser for the Petunia's with Jensen's sister, Annie, and wanted to enjoy the fruits of her labor.

They'd planned a formal adult carnival of sorts. They had a giant tent set up with games, food trucks and hired a DJ. To add to the festivities, they were also auctioning off a bunch of men for dates and dinners or odd jobs. With a little arm twisting, Annie got her brother to agree to be auctioned off as well.

They hoped to raise some money for Alyssa's soccer league and maybe get them a new fancy scoreboard. There wasn't much that Jensen wouldn't do for his niece; all Quinn had really had to do was gang up with Annie and pout a little.

"What exactly do I have to do anyway?" Jensen stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

"Just stand there and look pretty." she purred, half teasing and half seductively.

She got distracted as she watched the defined muscles of his shoulders and back stretch and flex as he dragged the towel over his impressive physique. All manner of dirty thoughts danced through her mind and she found herself regretting not joining him in the shower earlier.

He smiled to himself and was well aware of her big blue eyes ogling his wet, naked body as he dried himself off.

She looked amazing in her little black dress, he loved it when she got all dressed up like this. The way that she was looking at him was making him hard. The longer she gawked at him, the more he considered how awesome it would be to fuck her up against the vanity before they left.

When her blue eyes finally made it up to his, he dropped the towel on the floor and held her dark gaze.

She gave him a playful pointed look and he quickly picked his wet towel off the floor and hung it up with a chuckle.

"You think I'll fetch a good price?" he asked with an overconfident cocky swagger. He took his hardening cock in his hand and gave in a few slow tugs to make his point. Quinn's curious eyes instinctively dropped down to watch his movements and he knew he had her attention. 

No one would blame her. Jensen's blond hair was wet and floppy and beads of water ran down his defined adonis. Watching him hold his thick cock in his hand was starting to make her wet. He wasn't fully hard, yet his size was still impressive.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at him, he wanted to play. So did she for that matter. They had to get going, but he was just so damn cute and irresistible.

"Oh, you'll make a killing." Quinn sauntered over to him and ran her hand over his chest and slowly down his abs. His skin was still damp and her touch made him shiver. "If all those horny soccer moms could see what I'm looking at, they'd all mortgage off their homes."

He gave her a devious smile and looked down at her darkly through his long lashes as her hand gently cupped his balls. She kissed his chest and he continued stroking himself, now a little faster. He felt her flick her tongue against his nipple and it made him rock hard.

"Fuck, Q." he moaned and hissed through his teeth. This woman could turn him on in record time. "Take your fucking panties off."

"We're gunna be late."

His eyes soften and he took a deep disappointed breath and stopped stroking himself. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders and tried to subdue his more animalistic instincts.

Quinn could read the switch in his body language and dropped to her knees. She took his smooth hard cock in her hand and began stroking him in a slow, steady, continuous motion. As she stroked him, she kissed his tummy and licked up his abs. She tasted a combination of stray water droplets and the familiar taste of his skin, it turned her on and made her pussy involuntarily clench and tingle.

"That wasn't a no." she spoke to directly to his cock and pressed her lips to his broad tip and gave it a kiss. "That was a just a fact, baby. We're gunna to be _very_ late."

She licked up the underside of his cock and sucked on his tip as he puffed out a laugh. He watched her tease him and lick his length again with a flattened tongue. She gave the best head, but he had to fuck her.

She took him in deeper and he tried not to thrust into her mouth and gag her. He collected her hair and held it off to the side and watched her work him over with her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and wet, it felt like the definition of bliss.

"Fuck, Baby, you're so beautiful. Just like that." he encouraged.

She moaned hearing his praise and the vibrations felt like heaven.

With his other hand, he held the side of her face as she sucked and swirled her tongue around him. He was fascinated watching her and didn't think it was possible to love her more.

She looked up at him and bobbed her head faster. Quinn loved the way he was holding her face and looking down at her. She decided to take him in deeper just to hear him moan.

When she got the desired reaction, she let him go with a wet pop and licked up the underside of him one last time. He was stroking her cheek gently with his thumb, so she brought it to her mouth and sucked on it in place of his dick.

"I fucking love the shit outta you, QBall."

She smiled at him with his thumb still in her mouth. Her big blue eyes had a sparkle that made his chest ache.

He ran his wet thumb over her full lips and traced their shape. He was in awe, she was so beautiful.

Jensen quickly pulled her up to her feet and brought her lips to his. He kissed her hard and turned them so that she was up against the wall, all without separating their lips.

She dipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted his toothpaste while she tried to keep up with his soft, greedy lips. She could smell his body wash and the scent of his shampoo as she carded her fingers through his wet hair. Her hunger for him was all consuming.

Jensen squeezed her ass hard and smiled against her lips when she moaned into his mouth. She couldn't care less if they ever left that bathroom. Her heart was so full and was beating so fast; he was everything.

He pinned her against the wall and his strong hands went under her short dress and yanked her fancy lace thong down. He dropped to his knees and ran his hands down her longs legs and slipped the thin lace past her feet and tossed it over his shoulder. She moaned as he roughly pushed her dress up passed her hips, desperate to get to her sex.

He looked up at her as he licked up the strip of her pussy. He held her gaze as he did it again and watched her reaction as he teased her.

"Please..." she panted and whined as the air hit her damp exposed flesh. He ran the tip of his nose against her pussy and moaned deeply in delight. He was playing with her and was driving her crazy.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me." he asked against her skin and pulled her thighs part, exposing more of her to him.

"Lick me, J." she begged. The anticipation was killing her.

"Is that what you want, baby?"

"Uh huh.... if you make me come, maybe I might even bring my checkbook and bid on you tonight." she teased and bit down on her bottom lip to stop to her from giggling.

"Oh you're gunna fuckin' get it, you little dork." he puffed out a small laugh and kissed the inside of her thigh before he bit down softly on her sensitive skin.

She moaned his name and rested the back of her head against the wall. She loved it when he used his teeth on her.

He licked the sting away and ran his fingers over her folds to explore her wetness. She was so ready for him, her hips kept pulling away from the wall, dying for more of his touch. He spread her essence over her clit and ran small fast circles over it.

"Watch me, Quinn. Like I watched you."

She licked her lips and looked down as he skillfully brought her clit out from it's hood and flicked it over and over again with his pointed tongue. Each stroke of his tongue caused so much pleasure flooded through her that she wasn't sure if her legs would hold out.

Jensen could sense that her knees were buckling and forcefully pulled her legs apart and sucked hard on her clit. She called out and moaned as he ate her, it felt like her heart could break free from her chest at any moment. Jensen always made her feel so alive and loved.

He growled against her as he added two fingers inside her and searched for the sweet spot that would surely make her come apart. He pushed his mouth in deeper then licked and sucked with a hungry passion. He moaned into her with such delight, he was clearly enjoying his task as much as she was.

Jensen's appetite for her always exhilarated her. She felt her release building as he worshipped her with his lips and tongue and kept fucking her faster with his fingers. He alternated between licking and sucking and smiled against her wet skin whenever she mewed or let out a soft groan.

Hearing her turned him on so much, he had to take his cock with his free hand and give it a few quick tugs.

He studied her face and watched every single reaction. Once she looked like she was about to fall apart he focused his attention on increasing her pleasure. Quinn was so expressive, he loved the way she responded to him. Making her come was his favorite mission.

"Yes, baby, just like that." she panted through her words and licked her lips as she watched him stroking himself. "Fuck, I'm so close."

Jensen looked up at her between her legs and fucked her faster and harder with his fingers and lapped her clit with his flattened tongue.

Their blue eyes met as the warm waves of her climax slowly began to washed over her. Her orgasm was made stronger and longer due to Jensen's increased efforts.

Having Quinn look down at him like that while she came was almost too much for him. He had to stop jerking himself or he'd come too soon. He wiped his face and kissed her pussy a few more times and was a little sad it was over. Eating her was one of his favorite things in the world.

She was still feeling wobbly and glowly when she felt him pick her up and sit her on the edge of the vanity. He looked her in eye and took a moment to lick his fingers clean and savour her taste.

Once he was done he kissed the top of her head and then spread her legs apart and ran the tip of his cock across her wet, sensitive clit.

"Fuck, Jake." she puffed out a small chuckle and gasped as he pushed inside her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his generous size stretched and filled her. "I love date night."

Jensen chuckled and groaned at the same time and started to fuck her slowly. He gradually picked up his tempo and squeezed and pawed at her full breasts through the top of her dress.

"We haven't even left the house yet, babe." he teased breathlessly and was proud that he had her moaning and giggling at the same time. Making her happy felt amazing.

He stopped and pulled out after he caught his reflection in the mirror behind her. He had an idea. He lifted her off the counter and spun her around. She got the hint and stuck her ass out for him so that he could take her from behind.

"Look at how fucking sexy you are." he entered her again quickly and they both moaned together.

He collected her hair as he increased to a more punishing tempo. He held her hair together tightly in his fist and pulled it hard to make her face the mirror in front of her. She had her eyes closed and wasn't watching herself like he wanted and he was having none of it.

"Look." he ordered and thrusted himself inside her as hard as he could and pinned her against the vanity. He kept her pressed up against the counter and pulled on her hair tighter. "Look, baby. Watch me fuck you."

She did as he asked and squirmed up against him. She rolled her hips as much as she could, dying to have him start fucking her again.

"Fuck, that's it, baby. You feel so damn good." he praised next to her ear and let her writhe against him until he couldn't take it any longer..

Quinn watched Jensen in the mirror start to fuck her harder and faster. It was was hedonistic and intimate to watch them both lose control like this. She was completely consumed by the raw passion that she felt for him. The way that he still holding her hair and was roughly fucking her was going to have her coming again soon.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed and scratched at his powerful, strong thighs, encouraging him to not hold back and fuck her harder. She panted and moaned and felt the heat he was creating swirling in her belly. His cock was angled perfectly and was hitting her g spot at every strong thrust.

"Don't stop, baby." she moaned. "So good...harder"

Her words turned him on so intensely. He started to grunt with every powerful snap of his hips. The strained look of determination on his face was so sexy, the mirror was a great idea she decided. If only just to watch him behind her fucking her with a singular determined focus.

"You like this, baby?" he asked to her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, Jake. Oh god yes. Fuck me. You're gunna make me come."

He let go of her hair and wrapped his large arm around her neck as he fucked her like she asked. He kissed and licked the side of her throat while she reached up behind her and pulled on his hair.

Fuck. He loved it when she was just as rough as he was.

"Come for me, baby." he reached around her and found her clit and rubbed it fast. "You're so fuckin' wet. I'm not gunna last."

As if on cue, she came hard and he felt her walls close and pulsate around his cock. Hearing her come was all it took to send him over the edge. He fucked her through the moans and mewls of her orgasm and came inside her, moments later.

"Good girl." he growled. He kissed the back of her head and couldn't resist giving her a sharp playful slap to her ass.

"Ouch! Fuck that was good." she sounded out of breath as he rubbed where he spanked her and pulled out of her slowly. "But shit we gotta go! Your sister is gunna kill me!" Quinn smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair with her fingers.

She was surprised that her makeup held up pretty well, all things considering. All she had to do was clean up, get a new pair of panities and fix her lip gloss.

"Naw, if Annie's gunna be pissed at anyone it'll be me." Jensen grabbed his glasses and rushed into their room to collect all the pieces of his new suit. "You're the only one of my girlfriends that she's ever liked. She's hated all my exes."

"Well, let's not go there ok. It doesn't take much to outshine some of those chicks, am I right?"

Jensen puffed out a loud laugh and quickly threw his clothes on. Quinn was right. He's had terrible taste in woman before. Sure, a few of them had been hot as fuck, but they'd put him through all kinds of hell, he learned over time that it wasn't worth it.

He'd put up with all of their shallow petty shit and had never really knew what love was supposed to be like. He thought that if he had a hot girl on his arm, then he was winning. But now that he had Quinn in his life, his whole perception has changed. Quinn was smokin' hot too, but more importantly, she was his best friend. Being with her was better than he could have ever imagined. He never should have wasted a second of his time on any of that other bullshit.

"Oh my god. You look so amazing, Jake."

Jensen spun around, hearing the awe and love in her voice. He was usually a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy, but if there was anyone that could get him to dress up a little it was Quinn.

"Good enough to drop a ton of cash on?"

Quinn handed him her small diamond C&J necklace that he'd bought her for their first mother's day together and he fastened it for her. She smelled so good, he couldn't help but moan in delight and softly kiss the back of her neck.

"Uh huh. You know I love you in your jeans and t-shirts, but you clean up very nicely, my love."

"Really?" he was amused with the big dorky smile that was spread across her face. He loved making that woman happy. "What would you make me do if you bought me?" he asked darkly.

"I dunno." she smoothed out the lapels of his dark suit jacket and fixed his collar a little. He really did look amazing, but she couldn't resist the chance to tease him. "Maybe fix my laptop?"

Jensen pulled her towards him and tickled and poked at her sides. He loved it when she busted his chops.

"Oh, you think you're funny, huh?" he teased as she squirmed and laughed and tried to get away. He wrapped his arms around her and held her back against his chest.

"Whaaaaat? It's running kinda slow!...you could fix it in your new suit if that makes you feel better! Be my nerdy James Bond!" she teased with laughter in her voice.

"I'll look at it tomorrow QBall." he laughed into her hair.

She spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her feet off the ground and squeezed her waist tight. She couldn't be any more in love with him, no one had ever made her as happy as he did.

"I love you, Jake."

He was taken aback by the look of adoration in her eyes. He took a deep breath and took it all in. She made him feel ten feet tall.

"Fuck, I love you, too, punk. Now, stop lookin' at me like that." he teased with a shy smile and put her back down on her feet. "...or we're never gunna get out of here!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! You guys really went all out, huh?" Jensen looked around the giant tent and was very impressed with his girl.

It was set up with a midway and a large row of carnival games designed to separate the patrons from their money. There was a dunk tank and stage with a dance floor already set up. An abundance of twinkle lights gave off a romantic feeling that was really cool and made it the event feel more intimate.

 

 

It was neat to see people all dressed up in their fancy dresses and suits sitting at picnic tables and eating hot dogs.

The night was mild and the smell coming from the food trucks was making Jensen's stomach growl. Granted, he had worked up quiet an appetite before he had left the house. He smiled in the direction of the beer tent and made a mental note to make a stop by there later.

"Well, a lot of these soccer moms are sitting on a ton of cash." Quinn explained. "They just need some fun and a chance to dress up...maybe a little bit of booze, to get them to spend some of it on the kids and the community."

Jensen loved Quinn for volunteering to be an assistant coach for his niece's soccer team. She had no idea what she was doing, but helped out anyway. Kicking the ball in the net was pretty much the extent of her soccer knowledge. When he teased her and called her the team's cheerleader, she would cutely refer to herself more as the team's mascot. All of the kids loved her, and seeing her in that cute little uniform was something straight out of his fantasies.

Hearing his niece Alyssa call her "Auntie Q" was almost as cool as hearing the boys call him Daddy everyday. He was so proud of his family and how close they all were. He took great pride in knowing that his niece and his step sons were never going to have to experience the same kind of childhood that he and Annie had endured. But he couldn't take all the credit for that. The women in those kids' lives were pretty badass chicks.

Jensen took Quinn's coat from her and pulled her towards him by the small of her back. It felt so good in his arms, she could feel how relaxed and happy Jensen was as he kissed the tip of her nose and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. She smiled when he started to leave a trail of small kisses down her neck. It was nice to be affectionate without one of their kids making gagging noises at them.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Ms. Andrews?" Jensen asked quietly against her neck.

"You did." she whispered in his ear. "But I think I had your dick in my mouth so I couldn't properly thank you for the compliment."

"Ha! I think we might have to go back out to the truck, dirty girl. Between this dress and that dirty mouth of yours, you're kinda makin' me hard again." he chuckled. "I just gotta get some food in me and I'm totally game for round two, babe. You game?"

"Down, boy. You've already ruined one pair of panties tonight." Quinn gave him a playful little shove, but he stood strong and accepted her playful challenge. "Beside, I'm selling you off tonight, remember? I wouldn't want to spoil the merchandise." she added with a wink.

"QUINN! There you are!" Chloe, the head coach of the Petunia's, shrill voice could be heard ringing out across the large tent. "How nice of you to actually show up."

Jensen tightened his arm around Quinn as the little angry blonde woman marched over to where they were standing. For some reason Chloe never liked Jensen and seemed to take it out on Quinn.

"Scratch that. I can't think of a bigger boner killer than that fucking woman. I wonder if she's drunk already?" he teased with a hushed voice.

Quinn smacked him and pressed her lips together to try and suppress her giggles. Chloe was the worst, but Quinn didn't want to start any trouble.

"Well, _Jason_ , it's nice to see that you put on a clean shirt for the event." Chloe sounded so smug, but her negative attitude wasn't getting the reaction she wanted from Jensen and Quinn. They kept smiling at each other and barely registered Chloe's presence.

"Chloe, you're looking nice." Jensen cooed at her condescendingly like she was a child. Quinn rolled her eyes and braced herself. It's not like her boyfriend to shy away from a fight. Jensen could be a pitbull when he witnesses an injustice, on or off the soccer field. 

"Is that why you're so _late_ , Quinn _._ Trying to wrestle your man child into a suit?"

"There were some rough maneuvers used come to think of it." Jensen answered her with a mock seriousness. "A little biting and hair pulling, as I recall.  But, no worries, we finally _came_."

Quinn blushed at the innuendo and put her hand inside his suit jacket and gave him a little admonishing poke. Jensen chuckled and took the hint, but secretly pinched Quinn's butt in retaliation. Winding Chloe up was too easy.

"Well, you look fairly passable. I'm shocked." Chloe survived Jensen from head to toe like a piece of meat. "Someone might actually bid on you."

Quinn was about come to her boyfriends defence, but Jensen cupped Quinn's ass and gave it a few small squeezes to distract her. He didn't want their night to be ruined by drama either. Quinn caught on to his game and gave her man a sweet smile. Chloe always tried to get under their skin, but not tonight. 

 Being out with Jensen made Quinn feel all happy and glowy inside. He smelled so good, and looked so cute and happy messing with Chloe. Quinn cuddled up next to him and ran her nose up his cheek. Maybe they should sneak out to his truck later, she mused.

"Anyways, gosh you two, get a room." Chloe started waving wildly to someone on the other side of the tent and called them over. "There is someone that I want you to meet. Since you flaked out and weren't here, I had my new assistant, Amanda, help me out."

"Fuck." Jensen muttered under his breath and stood up straighter once he saw who Chloe was talking about.

Quinn could have sworn that every single muscle in his body had gone tense. She understood his reaction when she recognized who Chloe was talking about.

What were the odds? Amanda, Chloe's new assistant, was Jensen's ex girlfriend Mandi Lewis.

Mandi looked as gorgeous as ever and every male eye within a 50 foot radius was on her.

As always, Jensen's ex looked like a supermodel. She looked even better than the last time Quinn had seen her standing in the parking lot of their condo. The nerve of that woman to demand that Jensen hack into a revenge porn site to erase her compromising photos. Mandi couldn't care less if Jensen got caught doing anything illegal, she was quite content to use him to get what she wanted.

Quinn could feel her insecurities start to creep up as Mandi gracefully made her way through the crowd towards them without a care in the world.

Mandi, for as much damage as she had caused Jensen in the past, was an undeniable beauty. So much so that it started to make Quinn feel inadequate.

Quinn started to fidget with her dress and smoothed out her hair. She shouldn't feel so insecure. Quinn knew that Jensen was completely faithful to her and would never give Mandi the time of day. But there was just something about that girl that got under Quinn's skin and made her feel like an ugly duckling.

Jensen kissed Quinn's temple and the two gave each other reassuring nods. After everything that the two of them have already faced together, Mandi should be a piece of cake. Quinn studied Jensen face and hoped that he was okay. Amanda hurt him deeply in the past and Quinn didn't want him reliving any of it if she could help it. They had both come so far, Quinn was confident that nothing could come between them.

"Jacob!" Amanda had a huge gorgeous smile plastered on her face as greeted him with his full name.

Mandi's presence was overwhelming. She was overflowing with fake bubbly affection. She seemed to take all the air out of the room as she towered over them with her long legs and sky high heels.

She all but stepped on Quinn as she wrapped her arms around Jensen and gave have him a warm hug.

Poor Jensen was a big ball of awkward tension. Quinn could feel all of his confidence fade away, and it broke her heart. Amanda was acting as if nothing had happened; like she hadn't had an abortion without telling him and then, later, thrown it in his face as a weapon to hurt him and convince him that he would be a shitty father. He still carries those scars with him today.

Jensen patted Mandi on the back and tried to peel her off of him when the seemingly friendly platonic embrace lasted a little too long.

"You two know each other?" Chloe asked, clearly amused with the uncomfortable situation Jensen and Quinn were in.

"Yes we do!" Mandi squealed and flipped her perfect shiny blonde hair over her shoulder and went into full flirty girl mode.

Jensen's ex refused to take her hands off of him and continued to run her hands up and down his arms. Her green eyes scanned his face and looked deep into his eyes. "I knew you could clean up nicely if you tried. How long has it been, darling?"

"L...long...long time." Jensen cleared his throat and stuttered out his words. "You remember my girlfriend, Quinn." Jensen swallowed hard and nodded in Quinn's direction, but Mandi wouldn't stop giving him hopeful flirty heart eyes. She was laying it on pretty thick and Quinn wondered if it was her place to say something.

"We need to catch up. Do you want to get a drink? Maybe we can go get some food? Those food trucks smell pretty amazing don't they!" Mandi smiled coyly and batted her eyes at him. "I know how much you love a good meal."

Amanda was blatantly flirting with him as if Quinn wasn't standing right there. Jensen started to pull at his collar and began to look lost. Quinn hated seeing him so uncomfortable in his own skin. Her patience was running thin, there was no way she was going to let this girl mess with her and her man.

"Sure." Chloe piped up before Quinn could tell Mandi off. "Why don't you two catch up and maybe Quinn can finally finish some of her responsibilities."

Jensen sensed that he was about to be left alone with Amanda and instinctively grabbed Quinn's hand. Mandi noticed their interaction and gave Quinn a sly smirk and discrete side eye.

Quinn ignored her and instead smiled warmly and gave Jensen's hand a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed her hand back and started to breath again.

"It's almost time for the auction. Wanna help me set it all up backstage, babe?"

Mandi opened her mouth to try and interrupt, but Jensen had already eagerly agreed and the pair were making their way to the stage.

"What da fuuuck?" Jensen was bewildered tried to gain his bearings. Amanda was the last person that he expected to see tonight. The idea of her touching him made him want to have another shower and burn his new suit. He could still smell her perfume on him and it turned his stomach.

"I know right? Don't worry, Chloe goes through assistants every other month. No one can work with that woman. Mandi won't last that long."

They made their way backstage and Jensen spun Quinn around to face him. "Hey, look at me." he tucked her hair behind her ears and looked deep into her big blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"You're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" He was so cute. "She not my crazy evil ex." 

Quinn reached up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth. Jensen leaned into her and tried to deepen the kiss, but she stopped him and took his hands in hers and linked their fingers together. 

"Do you wanna get out of here? I'm sure you could go all _black ops soldier_ and find us a sneaky escape route." Quinn was only half teasing. She really wanted to fix this for him. Jensen was only here in the first place because he wanted to help her. "Whadda say, baby? I'll take you out and buy you a burger....I'll even let you steal some of my fries." she added with a cute sympathetic smile.

Jensen puffed out a reluctant laugh and looked down at her. How did this woman always know how to make everything better? He mused to himself. She looked so adorable, her concern for him and his wellbeing was written all over her beautiful face. How did he ever get so lucky? He's never been loved like this before.

"You know my history with that chick, I'd rather take on 20 dudes with AK's then deal with her petty bullshit. But...for you, and my neice. I'm sure I can suck it up and deal." Jensen took a deep breath and tried to man up. How much trouble could Amanda really be? He got over her along time ago and Quinn and the boys were undoing all of the damage that she caused him in the past. Thanks to his new family he was a different man. "How bad could it be? It's not like we have to hang out with her right?"

"Hell no, we don't have to hang out with her. Annie rented us a big ass tent, we might not even see her again. But it's your call, J. Just say the word and we'll make tracks."

"Naw, Team Jensen doesn't duck and run right." He rolled his shoulders and psyched himself up. She was so proud of him.

"Right! Team Jensen, baby!" 

They gave each other a fist bump and a mock serious nod and got everything ready for the fundraiser.

\---------------------------------------------------

Annie was a great auctioneer. She played around with the crowd and had everyone laughing and cheering for the men on stage.

There were about eight volunteers in total. Alex was sold for 300 dollars with the promise to fill out the buyers tax returns. The woman that bought Cory for 500 was looking forward to a night of ballroom dancing. It was all cute and in good fun, but the longer the auction went on for the rowdier the crowd became.

Quinn was out in the crowd watching and cheering with the rest of the woman. Jensen looked adorable albeit a little shy as he waited for his turn. His scanned the crowd and his eyes lit up when he finally found her.

She smiled excitedly and raised her big round auction number to show him that she was getting in on the fun and accidentally bid 150 dollars for Luke to cook her dinner.

"Oops!" she mouthed to Jensen.

He laugh loud at her cute mistake and clutched his chest, she smiled back and apologetically shrugged.  Luckily, she was quickly outbid and blew Jensen a kiss and a wink to celebrate her defeat. 

For some reason, the smile slowly vanished from his face and he stood up straighter and squared his shoulders. Something was wrong, Quinn could read it all over his serious face. Jensen went from being her cute playful boyfriend, to an angry looking solider studying his enemy.

"He looks great up there. Did you buy him that suit?" Mandi purred in her ear. 

A chill ran down Quinn's spine. Mandi and Chloe were all of a sudden standing beside her. Each with their own auction numbers.

"You okay?" Jensen mouthed in Quinn's direction and she nodded her head and gave him a reassuring smile. She could handle these girls. Jensen relaxed a little but kept a protective eye on her. 

"Chloe. Mandi." Quinn greeted them as cordially as she could. "Having fun?"

Quinn was not going to answer Mandi and give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had indeed bought Jensen's suit for him.  Jensen had confessed how small Mandi made him feel when they were dating because he hadn't made enough money to satisfy her expensive tastes. Some things never change. Money was always on that girl's mind, it was gross.

What Mandi didn't know was, on top of this fundraiser, Quinn was dragging him to three weddings that summer. So springing for a nice tailored suit that she was essentially forcing him wear seemed only fair and Quinn could easily afford it. Besides, Jensen was always filling up her gas tank for her and doing sweet things for her and the kids. Jensen always pulled his weight financially, but he more then deserved to be spoiled. Quinn was stoked to find something she could do for him. 

The fact that her dorky boyfriend wore the hell out of that suit was just an added bonus. Money wasn't something the two of them stressed about but she was not about to discuss her finances with Jensen's snobby ex.

"We are having a great time. Thanks for asking..." Amanda answered without taking her eyes off Jensen on stage. "Looks like our Jacob is up next."

" _Oh Ladies! You're in for a real treat!_ " Annie announced from the podium. She laughed at her brother and he smiled back and started to blush. The two of them were so cute, Quinn couldn't help but smile at them.

" _This guy may not look like much."_  Annie teased. " _But this my big brother Jake!_ "

The crowd started to laugh and cheer. Quinn whistled as loud as she could and blew Jensen another kiss.

" _Now not only is Jake here a strapping army man, but he is a computer genius as well. For the right price he is willing to put his considerable skill to use and maybe do a little yard work or maybe upgrade your computer... wearing this dashing suit of course. Your very own nerdy James Bond, ladies!"_

Jensen burst out laughing and pointed to his smiling girlfriend knowing full well that she had told Annie about the joke she made earlier.

" _Let's start the bidding at 20 dollars...can I see 20?...nice...that's more than I thought you'd get, Jake."_ Annie teased

Quinn was pleased that there were many bids placed on her handsome boyfriend, but had no intention of letting anyone else outbid her when the time came.

Once the bidding had gotten to whopping 500 dollars Quinn enthusiastically placed her bid. Jensen was impressed and raised his eyebrows. She in turn smiled proudly and winked back at him.

"600" Mandi countered and raised her plaque.

Jensen furrowed his brow and shot Quinn a concerned look. Quinn couldn't believe what she had just heard.

 _"Ooookay. 600. Can I see 650?"_ Annie's smile faded. She was just as unimpressed as Quinn was that Jensen's ex girlfriend had the nerve to bid on him. Annie took after her brother. Her over protective Jensen genes were alive and well. 

"700!" Quinn made sure that her voice rang out loud and clear.

Both Jensen and Annie look relieved as her bid was accepted

"1000!" Mandi stood confidently beside her and tried to outbid her.

" _Da fuck?_ " Annie lost her composure for a second and cleared her throat. " _Sorry. We have 1000. Can we see-"_

"1500." Quinn countered with her blood boiling.

 _"1500 going once going twice-"_ Annie was more than willing to put an end to this whole fiasco and end the bidding, but she was cut off with another bid.

"2000!" Mandi yelled out.

Annie stared daggers into the tall blonde supermodel and tried not to swear again in front of everyone.

Mandi gave Annie a smug smile and made sure that her auction number hit the side of Quinn's head as she lowered it.

"Oops. Sorry." Mandi giggled. "This is fun!"

The whole tent was quite. All of the rowdy woman could sense that there was more going on here than a friendly auction.

Jensen at this point was outraged and ran his hand down his face. Quinn could have sworn that he said "fuck this shit" to himself as he shook his head in disgust. She felt terrible for putting him in this position, she wasn't going to let Amanda get away with this.

Mandi looked down at Quinn and gave her a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. To make matters worse Chloe was laughing hysterically. These woman were cut from the same cloth, Quinn decided. They were obviously working together to try and embarrass her and Jensen. 

They had no idea who they were dealing with.

"5000!" Quinn called out.

"Are you serious?" Mandi sneered down at her in disgust. Losing wasn't something that Amanda Lewis was familiar with. 

"Bitch. Did I stutter?"Quinn was satisfied to finally wipe the fake smile off of Mandi's face. 

Jensen wasn't sure if he was proud of his little badass or pissed that she was going to spend that kind of money on him. Either way, he couldn't wait to get the hell off that stage.

 _"Going once, going twice."_ Annie was speeding through this part and was going to take Quinn's bid no matter what those crazy blondes said. _"Sold! To the Petunia's badass assistant coach. Be careful with him, Sweetie, he bruises easily."_

Annie had managed to win over the crowd and started to introduce the next man to be auctioned off. She teased that he had to try and outdo her big brother as the bar was set pretty high.

Jensen used his athletic prowess to jump off the high stage and Quinn navigated through the large crowd and made her way to the side with her checkbook.

Her adrenaline was wearing off as she was filling out the paperwork and her hands started to shake. She couldn't have been more grateful to feel Jensen wrap his large arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. He held her tight and she started to forget about the world.

"Shit babe. 5 grand? Come on, don't pay that! That was all bullshit. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry that happened. Are you okay?" she turned around and hugged him back. His hugs always made her feel safe and loved. Her anger and anxiety began to melt away as she buried her face into his chest.

"That wasn't your fault, QBall." Jensen smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'm good...But the thought of having to hang out with my crazy ex had me shitting my pants a little though." he added with a chuckle. "But Dude, 5 grand?"

"It's okay. That's like two pairs heels." she confessed into his chest.

Jensen was surprised and horrified at her answer. But Quinn found him adorable and laughed and squeezed his waist.

"You spend that much on fuckin' shoes?" 

"Sometimes. I thought you liked my shoes?" she teased.

"I do...I like 'em a lot actually." he puffed out a laugh and kissed her forehead. "I just never had to buy you a pair."

"Louboutins aren't cheap babe." she explained and kissed his cheek. "Besides, It's all going to a good cause. But I really didn't care how much it cost me, there wasn't a chance in hell I was gunna to let that chick fucking _'buy'_ you."

"Funny, that would have been the most money that chick ever spent on me! Thanks for the save though, babe." Jensen ran his hand down his face with a long sigh. "I need a fuckin' drink whadda say?"

Quinn finished paying for her "prize" and her and Jensen made their way to the beer tent. They were both giggling and laughing and hopeful that they would be able to salvage the rest of their night out.

"How many childrens' books do you sell anyway?" Jensen knew that her condo was nice and she didn't seem to worry too much about money, but he really had no idea about her finances. Quinn was never showy about stuff like that.

"Enough. Let's just say I don't have to take a mortgage out on the condo to buy your _'highly-trained, special forces body'_." she teased

Jensen puffed out a little laugh and shook his head. He loved that she was successful and didn't feel threatened by it at all. In fact, he found it really cool. 

"Fine. Be that way, richy rich. But I'm buying the beer."

"Deal." she smiled up at him. "Seriously, though. If you really want to know, I'll make an appointment with my accountant Lillian. She'll give you the lay of the land money wise. You'll like her, she's pretty cool."

"Okie dokie. How is she gunna feel about you laying down 5 large to bail out your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Jensen. Just wait till we get home." she winked playfully and brought his lips down to hers. "I'll make sure I get my money's worth."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr @heather-lynn and Wattpad as heather-lynn. Feel free to stop by and say hi!


End file.
